


What I always wanted

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Family, Fluff, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: It took them nearly four years to get to the stage they were at now. It took one honest night from Emma thinking about what she actually wanted from life. She realized her future always had Regina by her side, as her other half, her partner. She clearly remembered offering to raise another baby with Regina and that offer came so naturally, as if Regina could only have and raise babies with Emma.for SQ week day 1 "sharing another child"





	What I always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> so I should be sleeping cause I have to wake up really early tomorrow but I thought I would update this. Not that many fics this time for SQ Week it seems so I thought I would write a tiny one shot. If it has any mistakes I apologize I mostly wrote this on my phone, on the train coming home. 
> 
> Anyway hope you like this one and let me know what you guys think.

It was a nice summer day, the birds were singing, children were playing in the park, dog owners were playing with their dogs. One wouldn't even think that this town was under attack every other year from all sort of Disney and non-Disney villains.

 

Emma and Regina were enjoying a nice summer afternoon, free of adult responsabilities. They were walking through the park, hand in hand enjoying each other's presence. They've been dating for over a year now, although dating was putting things light since Emma all but moved in the mansion and they were raising Henry together.

 

It took them nearly four years to get to the stage they were at now. It took one honest night from Emma thinking about what she actually wanted from life. She realised her future always had Regina by her side as her other half, her partner. She clearly remembered offering to raise another baby with Regina and that offer came so naturally, as if Regina could only have and raise babies with Emma. In Emma's mind Regina could only have babies with her just as she only planned to have and raise babies with the brunette only. There was no other way. They've done such a good job with their son that Emma couldn't imagine a better co-parent than Regina.

 

She looked at the parents walking around the park with their kids and she felt a sort of longing for that. They've never had that with Henry. The closest they did was with Neal and Green Bean. Henry was growing up, now turning up his nose at adventures with his parents. No more secret operations, no more spending large amounts of time with his mothers. After all he was at that age where parents were boring and he had friends to hang out with. Soon he'll go to college and the house will be so empty. Both Regina and Emma herself were young still, young enough to consider more children.

 

"Have a baby with me," she just blurted out without even thinking.

 

"What?" Regina stopped in her tracks making Emma stop as well.

 

"I want to have a child with you," she said as if it was not a big deal, as if she just asked Regina to go on a shopping trip. Even that would take some effort since Emma was not a huge fan of shopping.

 

Regina just looked at her blinking in surprise. It's not that she didn't consider it, it's just she didn't expect Emma to just blurt it out. Regina herself wanted a big family and wanted to raise more children with the blonde, however she was afraid to voice her desire.

 

"A baby is a lot of work. I know I've denied you and Henry adopting a dog, you have to understand a baby is a massive, for life commitment."

 

Emma drags Regina to a nearby bench by the pond and they both sit down facing the water.

 

"I know that. But I've been thinking about it for a while. It's not spur of the moment. I mean my confession is, my desire to have more children with you is not."

 

"We are both women, and even if we have magic, magic can't do that. Can't create a baby."

 

"There's other ways."

 

"I can't get pregnant."

 

"You've told me. But there's other ways. Adoption for one. Or fostering."

 

"I don't want to get attached to a child only for social services to whisk them away on a whim." When Regina loved she loved with all her heart and she didn't want a child she would get to love be taken away from her. She had quite the mama bear instinct and fostering was not something she could do.

 

"Adoption then?"

 

Adoption she could do. She adopted before and she loved the results. She wanted to give children a permanent home. She knew enough from Emma about how the foster system worked to know that she wanted the best for the children that would make their way into her family.

 

"Adoption could work, but it's a lot of hard work."

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

They discussed this at length. It was a big decision for their whole family, but in the end they decided to go ahead and adopt a child. Regina was thinking they'll end up adopting a baby, but you can't plan all things in life. Somehow they ended up settling to adopt a four year old girl. But while at the group home one of the older girls also caught Regina's attention so she drew Emma's attention to her. On the way home they discussed about adoption versus foster care. In the end they decided to try to talk to the older girl too and maybe, perhaps give her a home as well. Emma's heart broke that they could not take proper care of all the kids there, but at least they were giving two of them a home.

 

In the beginning it was hard, small children were a lot of work and a teenager was no walk in the park either, especially when said teenager was skeptical of the two women wanting to give her a family. But it worked out in the end. It didn't take them long to find a proper rhythm and for the five of them to finally feel like a family that's been together since the very beginning.

 

While Regina was showering, Emma stood in bed thinking. For all the bad things Regina's done as the Evil Queen she was still willing to give a home to four orphans. Emma included herself in that category, even if she was Regina's lover, she still found a home in Regina, a partner. She now understood why some people introduced their significant others as their better halves. Regina was, in so many ways, Emma's better half.

 

When Regina made it back to bed, Emma shifted so she could rest her head on the brunette's shoulder.

 

"Thank you."

 

"What for?"

 

"Giving me a family," Emma lifted her head to look at Regina and give her a kiss.

 

"You're welcome, and the feeling is mutual."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really. I finally have the family I've always wanted."

 

"Can't imagine you wanted to have a family with the daughter of Snow White, though."

 

"No, but I did imagine I would have a family with someone who loves me despite all my baggage, and that together we will make a family and have children together."

 

"I love you. I love you so much. Unconditionally and forever."

 

"I love you too, Emma, now and always no matter what."

 

With one last kiss Emma settled down on Regina's chest and went to sleep content in the arms of the woman she loved the most and who loved her in return, the woman with whom she was, now and forever sharing her life with.

 

 

 


End file.
